The central role of CRH hypersecretion in the mechanism underlying these effects of stress will be studied in this protocol in investigating the effects of chronic CRH infusions in women. These studies should provide important new information in the human about how the HPO axis and the HPA axis adapt to conditions of chronic stress characterized by increased CRH release and how these processes are modified by ovarian steriods.